


You look like a pirate

by reylatek



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Image, Come Swallowing, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Minor Injuries, Oral Sex, Painkillers, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Spoilers for Slammiversary 2018, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylatek/pseuds/reylatek
Summary: Sami is devastated after Pentagon Jr. beat him and shaved his head. His hair was the only beautiful thing about him, wasn't it? Jake doesn't think so and tries to comfort him.
Relationships: Sami Callihan | Solomon Crowe/Jake Crist
Kudos: 3





	You look like a pirate

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after Slammiversary. (July 22, 2018)

Sami was still crying when Jake picked him up and dragged him to the backstage area. "Nooo..." His beautiful hair was spread all over the floor. People were laughing, and everything hurt. He couldn't believe Pentagon Jr. had beaten and humiliated him like that.

He just wanted to get drunk or crawl into a hole, but Jake took him to the medical staff. A doctor examined Sami's right arm. "It's not broken." At least his luck hadn't completely run out. It seemed to be the same kind of injury Jake had. Sami felt a pang in his heart as he remembered how he had been forced to helplessly watch Pentagon attack his best friend a few days ago.

His train of thoughts was interrupted when the doctor gave him some painkillers and told him not to drink alcohol. _Fuck them,_ Sami thought as he went to the showers. No one had the right to tell him what to do. While Jake helped him to undress, he cursed in pain every time he had to move his right arm. After a few minutes, he was stripped down to his singlet. "Look away."

"What?" Jake cocked his head to the side.

"I said leave me alone!" Sami shouted. "I can do the rest on my own." He didn't want his friend to see him like that. Jake was so handsome, and _he..._ wasn't. He hated his body. He hated how much weight he had gained again, and he hated all the scars from his time in CZW and those tattoos he regretted.

His hair had been the only thing he had loved about himself, and Pentagon had taken that away from him. He would never forgive him for that, and he would do everything to get his revenge.

"Oh..." Jake backed away from him and mumbled, "I'm sorry."

Sami suppressed a feeling of guilt while he quickly stripped off his singlet and headed for one of the showers.

The warm water raining down on him released some of the pain in his body and arm, or maybe the medication already worked. Lost in thought, he reached out for the shampoo bottle before he remembered that he didn't need it anymore. Tears filled his eyes again, and he cried out in frustration.

"Are you okay?" a familiar voice asked. He looked up and saw Jake standing next to the door with his eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm not!" Sami yelled and turned away, hoping that he sounded mean enough for the other man to leave.

But instead, Jake came a step closer. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Just leave me alone!"

Jake stopped. "Okay." He hesitated one more moment before he left. "I'll wait outside."

Sami exhaled and finished showering. Then he toweled himself off and returned to the locker room to get dressed.

Jake was sitting there and looked at the floor until Sami struggled with his T-shirt. "Wait, I'll help you." He jumped up and went to his friend.

Sami sighed but didn't object. When they were done, he even mumbled, "Thanks."

"Don't worry so much," Jake said. "You still look great."

"I look like an idiot."

"No, you look like a pirate."

Sami stared at him. "What?"

"You look like a pirate. Pirates are cool. So don't worry."

Sami sighed again and pulled a _Death Machine_ hat over his bald head. "Whatever. Let's leave."

When they arrived at the hotel, Jake suggested sharing a bed because they were both injured, and that way it would be easier for them to help each other. They had already done this several times before. So Sami agreed to it.

In the middle of the night, Jake woke up and realized that he was alone. He switched on the bedside lamp and looked around, rubbing his eyes. It didn't take long, though. Then Sami returned from the bathroom. When he saw that his friend was awake, he complained, "I can't sleep, and I can't even jerk off with this- Aah!" He screamed in pain as he raised his right arm in the sling.

"I can-" Jake started but was interrupted by the other man.

"I know you're injured too."

"No, that's not what I wanted to say. I... can help you." Jake searched for the right words. "I mean if you need... I'm good with my tongue!"

Sami blinked. "What?"

"I'll help you relax. Come here," Jake said and patted the bed.

Slowly, Sami came closer. He still wasn't sure what his friend was talking about. As soon as he sat down next to him, Jake climbed onto his lap and straddled his legs.

"Wait, what are you-" Before Sami could finish his sentence, Jake kissed him on the lips.

With a smile, he asked, "Remember when you said my kisses are nice?"

Sami did. They had already exchanged some kisses of friendship since they had met for the first time, but in CZW in 2017 Jake had surprised him with several kisses in the ring. Sami was sure that he had tried to play mind games with him since they both wanted to win the Best of the Best tournament back then. So he later told Jake that he liked those kisses to confuse him – although his friend's kisses actually were nice...

Lost in thought, Sami licked his lips.

Jake still beamed at him. "Since then I've wanted to do so much more with you." He lowered his eyes and bit his bottom lip before he asked, "Can I?"

For a moment, Sami wondered if he was dreaming. This all seemed so unreal. Almost in trance, he nodded.

Jake's smile grew even wider. He cupped the back of Sami's freshly shaved head with his left hand to kiss him again, but his friend winced at the touch. "I'm sorry." Jake pulled back his hand. "Does it hurt?"

"Nah." Sami shook his head. "It just feels unusual."

"Your hair wasn't everything about you," Jake said as he carefully brushed his hand over Sami's head. "Your eyes-"

"They're ugly," Sami interrupted him and was surprised at himself. He never admitted his weaknesses in front of others. He preferred to appear confident. But somehow he felt safe with Jake. He felt like he could tell him everything because Jake never made fun of him. "I know I have googly eyes."

Jake shook his head. "Your eyes shine as beautiful as emeralds, and I always get lost in them." He gazed into them until Sami turned his head away. Jake grabbed his chin to make him look at him again. "And your lips are so full. I can't stop thinking about kissing them." He leaned forward and placed another tender kiss on them.

Sami's cheeks flushed pink. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

When Jake heard that question, his heart sank. Why did Sami ask that? Had he changed his mind? "Did... did I do something wrong?"

"No. No, you didn't." Sami shook his head with a smile. "I just wanted to be sure. You know, because it's me and..." He looked confused for a moment. "You want to do this with me, right?"

"Of course I do. I-" Jake stopped himself from confessing his love. This wasn't the right time for that.

"You don't need to lie to me, though. I know I'm not pretty..."

"I'm not lying!" Jake stated, and he sounded honest enough for Sami to almost believe him.

Sami averted his gaze. "I'm fat."

"You're not. You're comfy to cuddle with."

"My skin is pale and flabby..."

"It's so warm and soft," Jake said while he trailed his fingers over Sami's left arm from his elbow to his wrist, watching goosebumps appear on it.

"My hands are too small, and my fingers are short and stubby."

"They fit perfectly into mine." Jake took Sami's left hand and held it for a moment before he raised it to his mouth. Then he licked Sami's index finger, starting at the base. The closer his tongue got to its tip, the more Sami's eyes widened.

With a smile on his lips, Jake focused on Sami's body and caressed his chest. The moment his thumb rubbed Sami's right nipple through his shirt, his friend let out a groan. "My nipples are so sensitive. I have to wear a protective vest in the ring."

"They are sensitive?" Jake's smile changed to a predatory one and made Sami swallow hard. He began to shove up Sami's shirt but stopped when he realized that it would have been too complicated and painful with Sami's injured arm in a sling. "Next time..."

He crawled a bit backward. Just like him, Sami was wearing boxer shorts. "I've seen you in showers and locker rooms before, but I can't wait to see what it looks like when it's hard," Jake said as he cupped Sami's bulge and gently massaged it.

Sami's breath quickened, and he became unusually quiet as his cock grew to its full size. Together they were able to free him of his boxers, and Jake threw them off the bed. Then he pulled on Sami's legs to make him lie down on his back with his head on the pillow. As he shoved Sami's thighs apart and positioned himself between them, his friend protested briefly. "Hey..." He had never felt so exposed in his life before. What if Jake didn't like what he saw? What if he laughed?

However, Jake looked at him with a smile, not a mocking one, or at least Sami hoped so. "It's wonderful..." He raised his eyes and met Sami's gaze. _"You_ are wonderful."

Sami's heart pounded in his chest as Jake wrapped his fingers around his shaft and leaned forward.

Vibrating with anticipation, Jake opened his mouth and licked the tip of Sami's cock. The mixed tang of salty sweat and bitter precum burst on his tongue, and he immediately became addicted to it. Not wasting another second, he took Sami's cock into his velvety mouth and swallowed around him.

Sami cried out in surprise and pleasure. He pressed his hand to his mouth, and his entire head seemed to turn beet red.

Jake looked at him again. "Please don't hold back your moans. I love hearing your beautiful voice."

Only after some hesitation, Sami removed his hand. His heart still raced, and sweat trickled down his face.

Jake licked the underside of his thick cock, savoring the moment as his tongue ran over a pulsating vein. "Mmm, you taste so good..." He couldn't get enough of it. Again and again he let his tongue glide along Sami's shaft.

When Sami reached out and buried his hand in his blond hair, Jake turned to his mushroom-shaped head and made him shudder as his tongue flicked across the slit of his cock, licking up beads of his precum. Sami's eyes fluttered shut, and a loud moan escaped his throat again. _Fuck it,_ he was a screamer. He couldn't deny that, and he didn't even care anymore.

As Jake closed his mouth around him and moved lower and lower, he enjoyed the sensation of his lips sliding along the other man's rigid flesh. His hot saliva flowed down Sami's length and pooled on his shaved pubic area and balls. Swallowing, Jake took him deep into his throat while his delicate fingertips grazed Sami's balls and began to fondle them.

Sami panted for air. His hand dropped to the bed and clung to the sheets. No one had ever made him feel like this before. No one had ever _appreciated_ him enough to do it.

Bobbing his head, Jake rolled his long tongue around Sami's shaft. He hadn't lied. He was good with it. While he sucked and licked on Sami's throbbing dick, he lay down between the other man's legs and rubbed his crotch against the bed.

"Oh fuck," Sami moaned as he bucked his hips. "This feels so good. I think I'm gonna come..."

Jake paused to beam at him. "You always make me so happy. I'm glad I can do this for you," he said, still grinding against the mattress. "And your taste turns me on so much. Please touch me again. I love that."

Sami couldn't believe what he heard. He made Jake happy? Without thinking about it, he put his hand back on the other man's head. His fingers tangled in fluffy hair as Jake continued to suck on him while humping the sheets at the same time. Jake's tongue massaged the bundle of nerves under the head of Sami's cock until he couldn't take it anymore. "Fuck, Jay, I'm gonna come..." he warned.

To his surprise, Jake didn't pull away. He kept his mouth closed around his cock and sucked and hummed, sending vibrations through it. Sami's eyes filled with tears of joy as he was shaken by a powerful orgasm. With groans of pleasure, he shot spurt after spurt of his big load into Jake's mouth.

Jake enjoyed the slightly salty and sweet taste of his thick cream for a moment before he let it flow down his throat.

Still trembling, Sami tried to catch his breath. His cock felt so sensitive, he couldn't help whimpering when Jake licked him clean, slow and careful as he didn't want to waste one drop of his delicious nectar.

It was almost surreal for Jake to experience his friend like that, so vulnerable and hot. It made him thrust his hips against the bed in ecstasy until he lost control and came hard in his boxer shorts.

"Fuck..." he breathed as he collapsed and lay exhausted between Sami's legs, his fingers still wrapped around his now soft dick.

Sami felt like he couldn't move. A cozy warmth spread through his body, and he was lightheaded - no pain, no worries, no stress. There was just tiredness, a comfortable one, though. He wished this moment would last forever.

He almost fell asleep, but then Jake stirred and crawled closer. Jake stripped off his sticky boxers and dropped them on the floor. He knew he should have probably cleaned himself up a bit. However, he didn't want to leave the bed and especially not the other man. _Fuck it,_ he thought as he lay down next to Sami and pulled the blanket over them. Sami wrapped his arm around him and kissed his forehead. They didn't need to talk now as they both knew that this was just the beginning of their relationship and that there would still be plenty of time for that later. So they soon fell asleep with smiles on their lips.


End file.
